The Reason
by Tivaroo
Summary: Could one night between two partners be something they both needed to realise there is something between them that is more than just sleeping together and Tony gets a visitor at work from some one he thought he’d never see a again.Tiva!
1. Chapter 1 A Night To Remember

**The Reason**

**Summery:**_Could one night between two partners be something they both needed to realise there is something between them that is more than just sleeping together and Tony gets a visitor at work from some one he thought he'd never see a again. Would his teammates be there for him? Tiva._

**Pairings:** Tony/Ziva.

**Rated-M:** For mature Audiences it contains: Adult Themes, Low-Level Violence, Sex Scenes and Low - Level Coarse Language.

**Setting:** In Mid Season 3.

**Chapter 1:** A Night to Remember

Ziva was standing outside Tony DiNozzo's door, she had come here for it was the closest place she could find when her car had decided not to work and her mobile didn't work for the battery had died on her after coming back from a date gone wrong. She knocked on the door while silently hoping he would be home when she noticed the time on her watch thinking maybe Tony is sleeping right now for it was 1200am at night. Ziva heard some movement coming from inside the apartment someone was undoing the locks on the door.

Now opened Ziva was looking at Tony as the door was now wide opened. Tony was looking at her strangely I suppose I would be too if someone was knocking at their doors at midnight and waking them up from their slumber.

"You mind explaining why you are here Ziva?" Tony asked her his voice sounded sleepy when he had said that.

"I am here because I need to use your telephone," Ziva explained when he had let her in without asking her to come in. "My car had broken down and my mobile had died as well."

"So what would Ziva David be doing tonight that'll bring her to my place?" he asked her teasingly as he always likes to do no longer sounding tired.

"Don't go there, DiNozzo," Ziva warned him. " I just told you why I am here so can I please use your telephone."

"Sure you could but no one would come to fix your car until the morning," He told her.

"Find but how else can I am I supposed to go home?"

"You could sleep here if you like to. I can take the couch you could take my bed."

"Find than you win this round," She told him in a defeated tone and with that Tony had smiled at her answer knowing she had given in which doesn't happen very often when they have an argument and she usually wins. "But I don't see any good reason why you can't sleep in the bed if you promise to behave yourself. Sleeping on the couch isn't very comfortable."

"Is Officer David inviting me to bed," Tony couldn't help smiling at her expression when he said that. There was no doubt that from the moment they met there was an attraction between them since day one and that attraction has grown more and more, like when they were undercover as a married couple getting a glimpse at what sort of lover they could be.

"What if I am?" She asked him with a wicked smile.

They were both looking at each other in the eye not knowing they were so close to each other to notice, Tony bent his head and his lips grazed hers. Ziva put her arms around his head and then he deepened the kiss Tony had put his hands down Ziva's waist taking them lower to her backside and lifting her up. Ziva instantly had her legs wrapped around his hips she broke the kiss reluctantly.

"Bed," Was all she said and Tony was to happy to obliged and carried her to his bedroom he put her down onto the bed and sought her lips again lining his body on top of her. His hands started to undo the buttons to the top she had on once Tony was done with the buttons he went instantly to her breasts, Ziva made a moaning noise when he continued to do what he is doing to her breasts through her bra. Ziva couldn't wait any longer and started to rip Tony's clothes off him and he followed suit by the time they was finished taking the clothes off each other they now and utterly completely naked.

Kissing Ziva down to her hottest core, Ziva screamed when he had put his tongue into her down Ziva put her hands on Tony's head to hold him there by the hair, he stays there for a while longer, he than went up to her face and kissed her lips she could taste her self on him but that didn't stop her from putting her tongue into the mouth attached to hers. Reaching down with one hand Ziva put her hand on where Tony's erection is, he gasped when he felt her hand touching him and he aloud her to guide him to be inside her. Thrusting into her fitting perfectly together she was perfect he knew that from the start.

Moving together in a comfortable rhythm. Ziva started to feel herself reaching her peek. Tony was sensing this so he sped things up a bit more at feeling his own peek was coming and together they came together shouting out in pleasure. Collapsing on top of Ziva he laid where he was for few more minutes long before rolling off her to the side, Ziva rolled over to him.

It was a night they will never forget a night they will always remember as a night to remember. Ziva glanced at Tony when he closed his eyes, Ziva was content to watch him thinking of what tomorrow will bring was to be worried about for tomorrow. For now Ziva was feeling happy for the first time, Ziva rested her head onto Tony's left shoulder hearing his heart beat and with that she closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

That was how Tony found had her when he woke up briefly and he went back to sleep putting his hand on to her waist with a smile of his own.

**To Be Continued….**

**Authors Note:** _Tell me what you think should I continue or not. This my first time trying to write a sex scene so please forgive me if its not up to your standards. This just going to be Tiva fanfic only and nothing else I don't mind a little bit of McGabby and the same with Jibbs. Sorry to any of those who like those two to be in concluded I can only if you could suggest it._


	2. Chapter 2 The Morning After

**Previously on The Reason:**

_It was a night they will never forget a night they will always remember as a night to remember. Ziva glanced at Tony when he closed his eyes, Ziva was content to watch him thinking of what tomorrow will bring was to be worried about for tomorrow. For now Ziva was feeling happy for the first time, Ziva rested her head onto Tony's left shoulder hearing his heart beat and with that she closed her eyes with a smile on her face._

_That was how Tony found had her when he woke up briefly and he went back to sleep putting his hand on to her waist with a smile of his own._

**Chapter 2: ****The Morning After**

Ziva woke up when streams of sunlight came through the windows where Tony was standing opening the curtains. Ziva smiled after remembering what had happened last even though she did not plan it at the beginning only to use his telephone so Ziva could ring someone to come and fix her car or just to tow it somewhere, she was in Tony's neighbourhood and she had remembered he lived somewhere near here.

When Tony turned around after feeling eyes on him, he turned and he ran his tongue over his lips when he saw the woman of his greatest desire for so long, was lying in his bed with no clothes on and she was looking at him to feeling like her eyes could see through skin making feel more naked than he already is.

"Come back to bed," Ziva said in a seductive voice and who was he not to follow the lady's wishes. Ziva could not but marvel the way he came over to sit on the bed only than lying down beside with ease, looking at his body made her want to melt. There was no doubt Tony was hot no make that handsome his lean body was riddled with muscles that aren't to over lapping, Ziva had put her hands on his chest to play with his chest hairs while looking Tony in the eye.

Tony had put an arm around Ziva pulling her into him followed a searing kiss that left them both breathless. When Ziva had her body lined up against Tony's body she felt something poking into her belly, she looked down to see that what it was and when she did Ziva put a hand down to touch Tony's hardened member, marvelling at how it felt in her hand it was getting thicker and Tony had gasped out aloud in pure bliss when he felt Ziva's hand touch him.

And with that Tony put his hand down to touch her, hearing her breath hitch when he rubbed his fingers there and then inserting a finger or two into her core. Ziva moaned at the sensation he was creating down there not long after that she started to feel herself coming she had long since forgotten what she was doing to Tony and instead to put her hand onto his to push his hand harder into her, Tony was watching her hand when it came onto his knowing she had abandon what she was doing to his member to concentrate on what he was doing to her, feeling her tighten around his fingers Tony knew she was close to coming and he was right she screamed when she let her self go. After that Tony pulled his fingers out of her and Ziva moaned at the loss of his fingers but when Ziva lifter her head to look at him she saw Tony put his fingers to his mouth to lick them she couldn't get more exited than she already was, he leant down and kissed her lips tasting of her self that he had managed to lick off his fingers, Tony pushed her back on to the bed Ziva was laying and Tony to put himself on top of her, feeling his legs widen her legs little wider. Tony than settled himself down between her but stopped to rub himself against her core momentarily. Both were moaning at the sensation, and than he entered her only to stop when he was all the way in, Ziva was looking up at Tony when he closed his eyes when she felt him enter only to stop at the hilt Tony opened his eyes to look at her and than he kissed her again in a deep kiss tongue and all. Ziva wrapped her legs around his hips, wrapping her arms around his neck when she felt him begin to move inside her, Tony thrust harder and harder Ziva began to scream when he moved faster she was in heaven.

Tony began to slow down when he felt his orgasm coming in abundance, he could never enough her, and she was his match at work and in the field and now she was his match in bed. Tony felt Ziva tightening around him making him harder if it was possible.

"Ziva-"

"Tony-"

"Ziva I think I'm-"

"Me too just give it to me you bad boy one time."

And with that they came together shouting their pleasure to the morning. Breathing together as one.

**(TIVA)**

When Tony woke up he heard some rattling in the kitchen it was than he noticed that Ziva was no longer beside him, so got out putting on a pair of trousers but not bothering to put a top on, he wandered out and saw Ziva was doing something on his stove and it smelt like pancakes. That a first he thought to himself no one has ever made him breakfast before unless you count the cook when he was growing up. Lets not go there he silently told himself. Walking up behind Ziva who was wearing his bathrobe.

"Good morning beautiful," Tony said her while he putting his arms around his waist as he did so. "What's for brekkie this fine morning?"

"Good morning to you my little hairy but," Ziva answered him back, feeling his arms around sort of distracted her a bit. "Pancakes is what we are having for brekkie this morning."

"Ah pancakes I thought that's what I smelt, my favourite," he told her "do you know what else like at breakfast time."

"Sex, yes," she asked him teasingly.

"Yes and no," said Tony amused at what she told him. "Waking up to find a beautiful lady making breakfast."

"Tony we need to talk after breakfast and after that you needs to have a shower."

"Talking I can do, but shower. Why?"

"You smell," And with that she put her hands on his at her thighs that were trying to sneak up the slightly opened gap, Ziva may like to see where they were going to do but she wanted time to think and his hands are not helping so she pulled them away with a groan.

Tony was unprepared for that and instead of having his hands where he wants them to be he found a plate with pancakes, Tony lifted his head to look at Ziva she had a strange look in her eyes. He had seen many expressions on her face but not that strange look.

He put his plate on the counter beside him and stopped Ziva from going to sit at the table and put a hand under her chin to make look in his eyes. He beautiful dark eyes that reminds him of rich dark chocolates that he likes.

Ziva felt Tony's hand on her arm and pulling her to face him, putting a hand under the chin Ziva noted the look on his face, his beautiful blue-green eyes that had captivated her for so long now.

Ziva knows that he is confused but than so is she. "We should eat the pancakes before they get frozen."

"Cold," He said automatically. "Its we should eat them before they get cold. Not frozen."

"What's the difference they are the same thing just ones much more colder and icier than the other," Ziva told him annoyance like she usually does when anyone tries to correct her idioms.

Ziva doesn't know why she wants to talk to Tony but felt like they should say something to see if what they have for each other is worth it or not. Ziva may have feelings for Tony that run deeper than she has felt for any man she has come across, though it might not be so if they didn't work together and watch each others back whenever they are in the field, the dangerous situations of being a federal agent is not as easy as it seems. Watching Tony while was eating the pancakes she had prepare for him earlier, waiting for him to finish eating than talk about to whether not go forward and work it out between not to mention telling the others especially Gibbs seeing as he has a rule about it. Rule 12: Never date a co-worker or something in that same line. Or are they just pretend it never happen and move on, Ziva couldn't think she could live with that idea she preferred the latter.

Tony glanced up to look at Ziva when he had finished the pancakes she had cooked for them for breakfast.

"Wow, I got to say to you Ziva those are the best damn pancakes I ever had," Tony thought to tell her that, for they were the best he has ever eaten. Ziva smiled a small smile on her lips when he said it and it was worth it because Tony likes seeing her smile.

"Why thank you Tony," she said, "though you don't have to tell me that."

"Oh but I did, and it is true Ziva about what I said about the pancakes," Tony says. "And do you won't to know why I told you?"

"Why did you tell me, they are just pancakes after all," Ziva was curious about what he is going to say her.

"Because I like to see you smile that's why I told you about your pancakes being the best I have ever eaten in my entire life," Tony smiled when Ziva had a surprised look on her face. Tony thought she had never looked as attractive until now. "Okay now I said that to you about we do these dishes and sit on the couch and have the talk you was wanting to do before I said anything about your pancakes being really nice."

"Very well, how about we talk first than I wash up while you take a shower," Said Ziva.

"Okay only if you have a shower with me," Tony raised his eyebrows as he told her with a smile.

"Not unless we don't start talking," she told him wickedly. Ziva heard Tony groan when she told him, so she went to sit on his couch Tony tagging along sitting on the opposite side of Ziva.

Taking his hand in hers while Ziva tried to find something to him, looking him in the eyes. "Tony I want to know that this is not one of your conquests and that what had happened between us last night and this morning meant anything than just having sex with me?"

Ziva went straight for the punch line with that one question.

"Do you want it to be just that?" Tony asked her. Not knowing where this could lead Tony decided to for something else. "Ziva if you want it to be just a one night stand I will understand if thats what you want, for I am going to tell you this," Tony was looking at Ziva and he could feel the hand she was holding tightening as she was afraid he didn't really need her to tell him that what she wants is not that. "I know Ziva."

"Know what Tony, and no I don't want it to be a one night stand," She told him as much by not answering Tony everything and also knowing she that had let slip what she truly wants.

"I know that Ziva David, I know that you do not want last night and this morning to be nothing more than just sex. For I don't Ziva," Says Tony.

"Don't what," Ziva asking Tony in anticipation thinking what he could be thinking of what he is going to tell her.

"I don't want it to be just sex. I want more, I want us to be together Ziva," Smiling at Ziva as he said that and she too was smiling.

He leant towards her and kissing her slightly parted lips. Ziva responded wrapping her free hand, that wasn't holding his hand, to the back of his head to deepen the kiss. Reluctantly they pulled apart smiling at each other while catch their breaths again. Happy that each one of them want to try out this thing between them and see where it take them in the near present and future.

Ziva reclaimed Tony's lips with her own content at she and Tony had achieved, but how were they going to tell Gibbs and the others without one of them being fired or shipped back to Israel for her. She guessed it could wait one more day or two, after all it was only Saturday they have time perhaps until Monday.

Tony was thinking on the same thing that Ziva was. But for now he was too busy kissing Ziva at the moment. "So how about that shower now."

Ziva just laughed at that and followed Tony when he got up and headed to the shower, taking the pants he was wearing off leaving his bare buttocks in her way. She later joined him there under the water coming from the showerhead Ziva attacked Tony's lips again and he responded pulling her body to his.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**Author's Note:** please let me now if I am going in the right direction and that I should continue or not. No matter the third Chapter is in the works.


	3. Chapter 3 Telling the Others

**Chapter 3:**** Telling the Others**

Tony woke when he heard an alarm go off in the early hours of the morning groaning when rolled over to find it to turned it off. But someone had already bet him he opened his eyes to see a half dressed woman with long dark curly hair at the other side of the bed, she turned around facing him she had a beautiful smile. The beautiful smile belongs to none other than his partner Ziva David, he smiled back at her when he noticed the time 0500 on the alarm clock.

Ziva walked around the bed to his side, Tony was watching her every move she moved towards him like a predator stalking its prey before pouncing. She then stepped over the bed and than Ziva sat down on top of Tony looking him in the eye as if daring him. Tony took no notice all he was concerned about is when Ziva took the shirt she was wearing off revealing her breasts, he reached for them putting both hands onto her beautiful body that he had come to know so well this weekend. Ziva moaned aloud when she felt his hands touching her breasts, but Tony was not expecting her to do what she was about to do. Ziva had sat up making Tony's hands fall in defeat, but he did moaned when he felt Ziva taking him in his hand, which soon followed her to sinking down on him taking him all the way to the hilt. They both moaned together at this action, Ziva than began to move leaning down to him, allowing to be kissing her buds which her bouncing with her movements, kissing anything that was within his reach that was available that involved some skin.

Ziva swooped down like a bird to kiss his lips when she felt her peek coming, Tony felt that he was coming also but needed a change of pace, he than reached up to Ziva from the behind to flip them over so he was now on top and she was underneath him surprisingly he was still inside her. Thrusting in and out as fast as he could without hurting her, Ziva than scream letting go her release that sort of what had made Tony to let go he moved faster and he screamed aloud. Settling down on top of Ziva so he could kiss her on the lips deeply as she responded to the kiss Tony was still inside her, but he than rolled off her both moaning the loss when slipped out.

"I wish I could have a wake up call like that every morning from now on," Tony said in a husky voice, which made Ziva to chuckle.

"I see you like it than," Ziva said smugly.

"Oh no, not like," Tony told her in honesty. Ziva closed her eyes when he told her that though that didn't leave her prepared for what he was to say next. "I love it."

Ziva took a deep breath when he said that, than he leaned down so his face was close to hers and kissed her. That was the first time anyone had expressed their feelings for one another.

Tony broke off the kiss, "Now how about we get ready so we can get to work," Glad he brought spare clothes when they went to Ziva's apartment when she asked him so she could get into some clean clothes, but Ziva didn't have a chance when Tony walked into her room so he could change into some clothes he had brought over and that look in his eyes that told her he was going to do something nasty to her, but not in a mean way, nasty as in taking the clothes she had managed to get on only to have them taken off. Ziva didn't complain when he started to kiss that lead to something else entirely.

"Good idea Tony," she told him "now how are going to tell Gibbs and the others, separate or together."

Tony took her hand when they were now siting up and had their legs dangling off the bed. "We'll do it together, like we do when we go after suspects. Know this Ziva I will always have your six in and off the field."

"I know that Tony and for that we'll together sounds lot better than doing it separate, we will take the onslaught together," Ziva told him squeezing his hand with hers then leaning into him to give a quick kiss feeling a lot better knowing that he has her six. "Now that is sorted I say we better get dressed and get to work, I say it would be better to get there to face Gibbs if we are going to tell him about us."

With that Ziva went to the shower Tony was there brushing his teeth and to shave waiting for his turn as much as wants to join her but they both wanted to get to work in time.

**(TIVA)**

Elevator doors had opened revealing Tony and Ziva having decided they would arrive together instead off alone, preparing themselves for the inevitable to arrive. Ziva was feeling anxious about telling Gibbs and the others was better than having them to find out by some one other then themselves, knowing they could both get into trouble for this. But it was worth it Ziva thought, she felt happy which was a feeling she has not felt in a long time not since her sister Tali's death, her half brother Ari Haswari who had also died which was because he had done something terrible to these people she had come to know and if she hadn't she would never have met Tony. He is the person who was making her feel like this, looking at Tony when he moved to his desk to put his bag down and to wake his computer up he lifted his head in her direction and they both smiled at each other.

Gibbs was sitting there already as well as McGee. Gibbs had glanced up when Tony and Ziva had arrived together noticing the look on Ziva's face that she had while looking at DiNozzo at the time and she smiled at him, Tony had smiled back at her in returned. Gibbs has this feeling in his gut that there was something behind their smiles. That moment Tony and Ziva both came to stand in front of his desk.

"Boss, Ziva and I have something to tell you," DiNozzo had began he was looking Gibbs in the eye, Gibbs noticed that Ziva had put her hand on Tony's. As if giving Tony the guidance and strength to continue what he and Ziva are going to tell him though Gibbs had the feeling what its about. "Ziva and I are dating."

Tony told him with as much confidence as he could, he felt confident with Ziva by his side. He felt he could conquer the world by just having Ziva beside him, wishing they could be like this forever but with the dangerous job they have that could never happen it doesn't hurt to have some happiness while there is a chance.

Gibbs was staring at them both as if he could strip them bare and kill them with that stare from his ice-blue eyes. McGee was just watching them his eyes were wide as he watched the group before him, wondering how Gibbs was going to react.

"We thought it would be best to you," Ziva told the man before them, "we will keep it out of the office."

"Well that is very thoughtful of you David to tell me," says Gibbs with a little sarcasm in his voice tone as he said that to Ziva. "As long as you keep it out the office. At least you decided to tell me before someone else."

Gibbs was pleased with them at having come in and tells him that they dating him and bravely looking him in the eye as they tell him about it. Gibbs got up, walked around his desk grabbing DiNozzo's arm as walked past the two. "Follow me DiNozzo," He tells the younger man.

"On your six boss," Tony told the mans back as he heads for the elevator, squeezing Ziva's hand before going to the elevator. Ziva watched the elevator doors close hoping that Tony or her will be deep trouble.

"So Ziva, you and Tony eh," McGee couldn't believe it that two of his co-workers are dating, and he felt a little jealous about that for he too likes Ziva.

"What about us McGee?" asked Ziva when she turned from watching the elevators to opened to see if Tony is one piece. To face McGee, he was a good friend and she knows that he was not happy about the fact that she and Tony are now dating. "And yes it is no kid that Tony are dating."

"It's no joke and not kid," He corrected her.

Ziva has a feeling that he, McGee is not happy about it. "McGee I know what you hitting at, you like me I get it. I am dating Tony and I am happy."

"As long as you are happy I just don't to see you get hurt Ziva, that's all," McGee said to her.

"If he does, I can look after myself McGee you should know that," Says Ziva with a warning tone on her voice warning McGee that she can look after self and that Ziva doesn't want him to go there.

**(TIVA)**

A few minutes later the doors to the elevator opened revealing that Tony is still in one piece in fact he was grinning and Gibbs had small one also. Tony went to sit at his desk smiling at Ziva as Gibbs nods his head for her to follow him so he could talk to her separately also.

With that all sorted they all got down and started to get some paperwork. The elevators opened again, a man had walked out looking he was here for business and not a social visit. He stopped in front of Tony's desk, all the others besides Tony all looked at him wondering who he was, but Tony had look of shock his face going pale as saw the man before him.

"Father what are doing here?" Tony rose up to look at him. Ziva, Gibbs and McGee all had a surprised look on their faces as Tony said those words.

His father just stared at him with those hard brown eyes that have no warmth in them as he stared down passed his hawk-shaped nose to look upon his son.

**To Be Continued . . .**


	4. Chapter 4 The Offer

**A/N: **Sorry if I haven't updated yet I am in the middle of moving house I thought I should put this up to let you know that I haven't forgotten you just I have to find the time to post this next chapter and maybe if you are lucky the next one since you are such nice people.

**Chapter 4: ****The Offer**

Mr David DiNozzo a tall but on the broad side as well, excessive of drinking alcohol non stop was showing on his face but you can see even with the hawk-shaped nose that this man has a sense of arrogance and not the type man you don't want to cross paths with if you to win. His are a blue, a cold hard blue that are also showing signs of alcohol and his suit if you look close enough they are very expensive more expensive than the suits that Tony wears on occasion. A man who by the look of things likes to get things that goes his way and not the other away around.

"We need talk," David was all he said to Tony that says he won't take a no for an answer. "In private as well." Indicating the other three in the squad room that are currently watching their every move. Gibbs was just staring at David with those icy-blue eyes of his, the other man was giving them a curious look noting that he has no idea what is going on and that left the woman siting just across form him with those dark brown of hers are really hard to tell what she is expressing.

"Very well," Tony pointed his head towards the window. "That private enough for you." He just doesn't want to be anywhere with his father alone.

"It is for now," Tony raised his eyebrows as his father at that and looks towards Gibbs who nodded his head vaguely but Tony didn't miss it. Father and son went to the large window to talk in private.

"Say what you have come here to tell me," Tony told the man "I've got work to do."

David DiNozzo may not have been there for Tony when he needed him the most, like when his mother died there was no caring father to hold his hand or even tell him its okay to cry, most of the time his father was too busy drinking to take notice and when he did take any notice what so ever, he would shout at him just because he was in the same room and trying to tell his father something he did at school. So, Tony had just given up on him, even if his father had never hit him when he was just a young boy wanting parental guidance and love something which his father had never given him not once having had to fight for his own battles since he was 10-years-old not long after his mother died.

"Don't you dare to talk to me like that!" David spat at Tony.

"Than tell me what you to see me about," says Tony quietly to his father "Or I will continue to talk to you like that as I see fit."

David sighed to himself before going to answer his son "Very well than, I want you to come and work for me."

"You want me to work for you?" Tony couldn't believe what he has just heard from his father's lips.

"Yes I do," David said. "I want you to work for me, at my business and come home."

"Why the sudden change of heart? For I swear I heard you the last time we had a conversation like this one we are having just now you had never wanted to see me ever again and to stay away, and that is what I have done. Now all of sudden you come out of nowhere interrupting my work just so you can ask me to come and work for you well think again next time," He wanted to shout at this pitiful man before him and than he had so wanted for his father to even an acknowledge that he is real and he is not going anywhere no matter how many times he pokes him with a stick to check out that he is here to stay and not a figure of his imagination. Working beside his father had been a dream long ago and now is just it is a hidden hope tucked away, hoping that just maybe his father will do just do that and offer him what he had so wanted to hear.

"Because I know it is what you wanted and I have recently found some stuff in your old room," David says in a tone of voice that Tony had never heard him use since he was four years old and had fallen off his bicycle scrapping his knees and his father had said it is going to be okay. "And I have not realised the pain I have caused you to go through after your mother had passed away. I want to say I am sorry."

"As I a wise man told me many times that apologizing is a sign of weakness," To tell you the truth Tony was speechless he had wanted his father to apologize to him. "And besides it is too late to apologize to me what you have done and said to me."

"You think that I wish I can take it all back to repair the damage that I have caused us."

"Are you dying or something? I may have wanted to work for you at one point but that was a long time ago," Tony felt stuck all of sudden because he had a job that he likes more than anything and not to mention Ziva, if his father had never chucked him out at the age of eighteen and chosen to become a cop and than an agent at NCIS he would never even had a chance to have someone like her in his life. He has not only had made a beautiful woman like Ziva fall for him but also he has found himself a new family here at NCIS and he had not planned on leaving for anything.

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"What do I mean by that is because I am happy here, I have made myself a life here a life I had to do from scratch since that day you had chucked me out for no good reason just because your second wife did not like me."

"So are you going to work for me or what?" David asked after a deep silence. "If you do or do not I will make that decision for you."

"Just let me think about it before you decide to go in that direction"

"Very well than, I will call you," With that David turned around to head for the elevator leaving his son standing there by the window.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva heard the elevator doors opened and than close again looking up from what she was doing she saw Tony head for his desk. His face was unreadable showing no emotions to tell if the conversation between father and son want well or not.

"What was that all about?" Ziva asked him.

"Just to tell me he is in town for a few days," Answered Tony well he wasn't going to tell her what his father had really wanted to talk to him about.

"Is that all?" Ziva could sense more than tell he wasn't telling them everything.

"Yes Ziva it is. Now can you just drop it?" He asked Ziva as politely as he could.

"Drop what?" asked Ziva.

"Stop asking me questions for I have work to get on with my work," He told her indicating that he didn't want to talk about it.

Ziva took the hint when Tony turned away from her to face his computer screen Ziva want to look at Gibbs and noticed he too was watching Tony's body language to decipher anything that Tony himself hasn't told them about what his father had wanted to talk to him about, when Ziva went to look at McGee he was to busy typing on his computer only who knows what exactly but when McGee lifted his head to look at her she saw there was sadness and something else in his dark blue eyes McGee went back to his computer and that left Ziva wandering what look was about she knew he liked her but she didn't know how much until now when Tony and her had told Gibbs about them being together that he started to show his true feelings for her. She will talk to him later about it later not until she had gotten Tony to open up to her was her main concerned for now.

"Right go home you lot," Gibbs shouted out to them and all three of them started to get their gear together and headed for elevator stepping in side the box all three of them Tony was standing next to Ziva and he put his hand onto hers and gave them a slight squeeze as if he knew she wanted to talk him she gave him a squeeze in returned he turned to look her in the eye and smiled at her smiled the more broader when he saw her smile back at him it was then that it was not so difficult after all and he knew than and now that his decision was made for him. The doors opened McGee was gone before Tony or Ziva could even say word to him.

Ziva and Tony walked over to her car seeing as she drove them both there instead of Tony's mustang hand in hand not caring if someone sees them as long as they have each other nothing else matters in the world.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** For all those viewers who have read this story and sent those reviews, I have decided to write this story and post it just for you guys and girls. Please if you can tell me if I am going in the right direction or not. The next chapter is in the works.

**A/N2:** I hope you like the way I had portrayed DiNozzo's father I just don't want him to be my version of how he and DiNozzo went in their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5 Telling Ziva

**Chapter 5: ****Telling Ziva**

Ziva was setting dinner on the table while Tony looked up at her smiling as he did so.

"What does that smile sat for?" Ziva was curious was for earlier after his father had come and talked to him he had been in a sullen mood all afternoon ever since than and now all of sudden he is smiling at her.

"It's what it sits for and not sat for," Tony corrected her as she went to sit at the other side of her after deciding which place to go to and Tony had said her place. "And the reason for why I am smiling is because want to."

"You aren't going to me are you?" Ziva asked after taking a bite from her steak on her plate.

"Tell you what?" even though he knew what she wants to ask him but Tony just wants to have some fun in so doing for he loves it when Ziva gets frustrated over anything in particular that annoys her.

"Tell me about what your father had wanted to you? That's what." She tells him calmly.

"I will tell you Ziva but not until after we have eaten our dinner," says Tony and after that he started to attack his steak and Ziva followed suit for she was pleased to know Tony was going to tell her.

**(TIVA)**

After they had finished their dinner they went to sit on Ziva's couch so they could be more comfortable and Tony began to tell her what his father had wanted to talk to him about in detail surprisingly Tony felt much better now about everything from the beginning to the end to Ziva. When he finished telling Ziva he stopped for a breather he hasn't told her what he has decided to do.

But Ziva bet him to it by asking him the one question he knew she would ask him "So have you decided whether to stay here or go and work for your father which you have told me it is what you had dreamt about in doing when you were young,"

"Oh I have decided something all right," He told her before he continued on, "I have decided to stay here."

"Are you sure I mean are you certain this is what you Tony," She asked and than saying "and can I ask why? Since you have told me about you wanting to work for your father."

"Yes I am sure and dead set certain this is what I want. Working for my father was a dream I had long since stopped dreaming about it ever since I had become a cop and now I am a Federal Agent working at NCIS and not just working under anyone but working for Gibbs has changed that for he is supposed to be the best agent there and that is not the only reason either why I had decided not to work my father is because…" Tony stopped talking briefly and took Ziva's hand in one hand and the other went to rest in her gorgeous dark curly hair that had captivated his attention at the start looking her in the eye as preparing himself for the inevitable to happen "is because of you Ziva."

"Me?" she couldn't believe it he had not just given up what he has always dreamed of doing was partially because of her "Why me?"

"Because I love you Ziva that's why and we had only just gotten our act together," he saw Ziva give him smile for he had just told her for first time since this relationship had begun and it had begun exactly the weekend that had just gone by. "That is why Ziva, to work for my father may have been a dream of mind but that is in the past now and you are now my future. Not just you but also the rest of the team are now my future and I won't leave for a dream that has now faded away for new dreams to take over."

Ziva was speechless she could not and still not believe that Tony had just told her that he loves her and that is the reason why he wants to stay. "I love you too Tony and I am glad you had chosen us over your father because you love me," she leaned in forward to kiss Tony on his lips something she hadn't done since this morning.

Tony returned the kiss in earnest putting both of his hands behind her head to deepened the kiss tasting the emotion Ziva was expressing through the kiss and that is all he wanted to confirm that she does and truly love him by that one kiss. Breaking away to take a breath and looking each other in the eye. Deep brown eyes locked with the blue-green eyes as if daring each other to do what they both want to do each other, Ziva smiled wickedly before moving to sit on Tony's lap legs on both sides and than started to kiss him on kiss lips, kissing the smirk on his lips away running her tongue on his lips before gaining entry to his warm mouth while their tongues are battling over dominance Tony had a hand rested on her backside while the other one slipped under her shirt to touch her beautifully soft skin Ziva moaned at the feel of Tony's hand on her skin, she than put hands down to grab his hands to put them on her breasts Tony was only to happy to do that he moved to kiss her on the neck he than to remove one hand to go the hem of her shirt to remove it Ziva went to help him with removing her shirt. Tossing it only who knows where it had landed they didn't take any notice of it but just as Tony was going to kiss her breasts his mobile had started ring in his pocket sighing he went to answer it in reluctance giving Ziva a smile that it isn't over yet.

"DiNozzo," he answered abruptly having just been interrupted from making out with Ziva.

"Anthony there is no need to speak to me like that," His fathers voice creped through the mobile "I am just calling to see if you have decided to come and work for me or are going to stay here."

"Oh I have decided all right," Telling the other man while looking at Ziva in the eye at the same and with her hand that was resting on his arm "I am going to stay here."

"You have. Have you just," there was something not right about his father's voice that made his hairs on the back of his head rise. "Very well than if that's how you want it."

"It is," Tony had a funny feeling in his gut that something bad is going to happen just because he had decided to stay for his team and for Ziva whom he loves more than he had felt for any woman, not even Kate his old partner who had met a tragic end. He thought that he had felt something for her but it was just a feeling you feel for a sibling and a close friend. "I have a good job that I love doing and I love it here."

"Okay, that is okay really. I understand completely if want to stay," David told his son "But know this now while I am talking to you. You have just made a huge mistake," and with that he had hung up on Tony before he could say anything in reply.

Now his gut was burning. DiNozzo's father had just told him he had just made a mistake and that left him wondering not for the first time if his mother's death was not a car accident after all. Looking up at Ziva he lean in to her feeling the warmth he needs from her. Ziva put her arms around him for she too had heard that last thing David DiNozzo to his son and she started to feel scared for Tony's life, his head was rested on her breasts Ziva bent her head down to kiss him on his head as if he was a child seeking comfort.

"I think tomorrow you should tell Gibbs Tony just to be on the safe side," she tells Tony, feeling him shift and to lean back but not to far away and he kissed her on the lips.

Before replying to Ziva "I know and I will tell Gibbs in the morning." Ziva kissed him on the lips Tony until he broke away from her briefly "I love Ziva and nothing will stop me not even my father can take that away from me no matter what."

"I love you too Tony," And with that they went back to kissing one another one was seeking comfort and the other was trying to give the other the comfort they both need. "Bed Tony."

Tony lifted her up in his arms Ziva put her legs around his waist. Once they was in Ziva's bedroom, Ziva unwounded her legs to touch the ground and began to undo his shirt eventually somewhere along the way they lost all clothing and was now on the bed kissing and loosing themselves with each other. Knowing they have each other is what will hopefully be enough to pull through this new sense of threat to one of them.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6 Behind Blue Eyes

**A/N: **I thought I should warn you there is a scene that may offend some of you viewers. I just thought I should warn you before reading further if it does, just don't hurt me. Maybe maim me a little but not too painful.

**Chapter 6:**** Behind Blue Eyes**

David DiNozzo was quietly sitting in his motel room thinking over and over of what he should do. Should he just let his only son go his own way? The son he had stupidly had chucked out when he was only eighteen just because his second wife didn't like Anthony and had coerced him into disowning him something which he had never really want to do in the first place for he still cares for his only son.

He knew he shouldn't have threaten Anthony like that over the telephone just because Anthony had chosen to stay here in Washington D.C and just because he had found himself a home where he feels wanted, needed and maybe even loved and he done it all by himself without his father there to encourage him or to discourage. Not for the first time he wished he could take it all away and maybe restart all over again and try to be the loving caring father his son had ever truly wanted from him.

So he had started to drink himself away hoping he maybe just maybe could rid himself from his Anthony's life but that didn't workout so well it had just made things worse than before. He maybe rich and running a good business but the one thing he kept failing was his son not knowing the damage he has inflicted on his only son. The only good thing he remember was holding his son for the first time since he was born to the world with the holding of a life he had helped create.

Being there for him when he had fallen off his very first bicycle that gotten for Anthony's 5th birthday that was the on of last things David had ever given his only son. How could he ever fix the bridge that has now and truly collapsed into the forever flowing river below taking the pieces of the bridge along with it downstream that they need to use to rebuild a solid bridge so they could walk across the river as father and son again. If not they could be just friends if that is all it takes to fix the broken bridge between them. Maybe just maybe he should kill himself as he has always had tried to do for a very long time but he could never been successive by doing that, for no matter how many times he has thought about doing this he couldn't stand leaving Anthony alone for he is all he has left in this life.

David just doesn't know any more holding a glass of brandy in one hand hoping the drink could wash away his dark thoughts. How could this happen to me? How could his son choose his friends over him? How did come to this? How will it end? Will it end happily or will it end in tragedy? David wasn't so sure but when he comes and thinks about it. It all started when Josephine his first wife and the woman he has ever truly loved had died in a car crash, after he and Josephine was having a huge fight over how he was treating Anthony, for she had loved her little boy even though she would dress him as a sailer some times, Josephine was drinking at the time and tears was streaming down her beautiful cheeks. Her eyes were the same as Anthony's a beautiful blue-green colour that makes you want to jump in and swim in them just by looking into them. Josephine had than stormed out of the house slamming the doors as she want out and drove off only to hit a tree along the way.

Maybe that was when it had all started to fall apart instead admitting his guilt he had put the blame on Anthony because he was there at the time and he had kept telling his son so. In truth he hated himself so much when he had put the blame on a little boy, a little boy who wants was his mother to come back to make things right again.

Taking a picture out of his pocket that shows all of them having a family photo together celebrating Anthony's 4th birthday they were all smiling at the camera showing everyone that they was once a happy and loving family. Not handling the fact the woman he ever truly died because of a small fight and his only son has grown up afterwards thinking that his father doesn't love him anymore and he had proved that when he had chucked him out and disowning him just to make his newly wedded bride happy. She had only married him for the money they lived together for 15-years until she left him for a younger and much more richer man. After that he could not bring himself to marry again instead he has tried so long to find Anthony and to apologise. When he had finally finds his son he couldn't believe that his son was working at NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Services an agency he has never heard about until now. Feeling a little happy for his son to find a job that he now considers his home after so long.

Without thinking David picked up his phone again looking at the time on the clock 0900 in the morning he hadn't realised he has been awake all that time putting down the glass of brandy down on the bedside table and placing the picture on the bed. Dialling the numbers he needs to contact Anthony with so he can say sorry and good-bye for the last time hating himself even more.

"_DiNozzo." _Anthony had answered.

"Anthony its me." He told his son and now was for the inevitable to happen praying to God that this is what he wants to do.

"_What do you want?" _Anthony asked him.

"I want to apologise Tony. That's what I want and to say I am happy for you and I am very proud of the man you have now become." David felt tears streaming down his face when his hand found a gun he had hidden under his pillow having it pointed at his head before going further "I want to say good-bye and to let you know I never meant for the way things had happen between us, I did not mean for all of it and I want you to know I have never stopped loving you. I love you son." Pulling the trigger the last thing he had heard was his son's voice not knowing what he trying to say to him.

**(TIVA)**

When the door to the motel had began to open to revealing a man entering the hotel room and found the body of David DiNozzo lying beside his hotel bed in pool of blood like a halo surrounding his head. The man gasped at what he saw before him walking cautiously towards the dead body a gun was only a few centimetres away from his outstretched fingers. There were signs of tears running down his face and on the bed the man saw a picture of three people a man, a woman and their small boy smiling together at the camera. The picture showing that this was a once a happy family man who loved his wife and a small boy.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** I bet you didn't expect that did you. This chapter was a little difficult to type up but I didn't want to type up anything that's sounds too clichéd. Wanted to go at a new approach. Hope you like it. Tell me whether you love it or loath it doesn't matter as long as I get some reviews I wouldn't mind in the least. I was kind of thinking about to find a beta reader I just don't how to pick one since some of you have noticed some mistakes I was just wondering if you have any suggestions.


	7. Chapter 7 Go Away

**Chapter 7: ****Go Away**

"DiNozzo," Tony answered his mobile when it had decided to ring and was hoping it wasn't his father again threatening him to say he has had made a mistake in his choice.

"_Anthony it's me,"_ It was his father but something wasn't right Tony could feel it in his gut.

"What do you want?"Anthony had asked him.

"_I want to apologise Tony. That's what I want and to say I am happy for you and I am very proud of the man you have now become,"_ Tony didn't know what to say but before he could his father continued and Tony thought he could hear his father crying now this had Tony feeling really scared for he has never heard his father cry before not even at his mother's funeral did his father cry, _"I want to say good-bye and to let you know I never meant for the way things had happen between us, I did not mean for all of it and I want you to know I have never stopped loving you. I love you son."_

"What are you on ab-" he never got to finish his question when he heard the gunshot followed by a dull thud. Without thinking he had leaped out of his chair going up to McGee "McGee I need you to trace that call now."

"May I ask why Tony?" McGee asked Tony.

"Just do it! I will explain later. NOW!" Tony shouted at McGee. He could feel eyes from everywhere on this floor was on him. "McGee just please trace the phone call. Don't make me ask again." He wanted to break something or even shout feeling really scared, afraid that his father had just done something very stupid.

"Okay I will do it but you owe me one," Tony wanted to smack McGee really hard for saying that. As if McGee doesn't care that Tony might have just lost his only remaining parent Tony was feeling slightly guilty maybe his father had proven him that just maybe he has indeed made the wrong choice but why do what his father may have just tried to do to himself.

"Here I have the address to thi-" McGee never got to finish for Tony had just snatched the piece of paper he had in his hand and than went to draw where he had put his weapon earlier he grabbed it along with some sets of keys and he was off not caring if their was more than one sets of eyes on him. He went to the elevator but it was taking too long so he went to the stairs.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva had watched him go over to McGee right after the phone call demanding he go and trace the call and started to get really frustrated Ziva had never seen Tony like this before and she doesn't like it. Ziva felt hair on her back rise when he shouted at McGee because McGee had wanted to know why he wants the phone call traced. What she really didn't like was how cold McGee sounded when he told Tony he owed him one.

Once McGee had told him he had the address Tony had snatched it out of his hands before anyone could say a word and he was off towards the elevator Ziva went to grab her weapon she noticed both Gibbs and McGee also had their weapons following their teammate.

"You have the address McGee?" Gibbs asked him once they were all seated in a car.

"Yes I do. Boss what's going on?" McGee asked his boss.

"That's a really good question McGee why don't we find out when get to our destination," Gibbs told McGee.

Ziva didn't say anything as if she already knows who was on the phone. After debating whether she should tell Gibbs about Tony's father and everything else that might be useful but Tony had told her he would tell Gibbs if his doesn't father threatens him again.

**(TIVA)**

Entering the motel room Tony saw the body before him the body belonging to none other than his father, David DiNozzo, just lying there in a pool of blood surrounding his head just like a halo on an angel. The dull thud Tony had heard on the phone was the sound of body, the body of his father lying not far from his outstretched fingers laid the gun that had fired that one single shot killing the man he had long since given up on to count upon to be there for him when he needed the most. What had caught his eye though was the picture on the bed smiling slightly at it, it was a picture with his mother and father all there at what appears to be his 4th birthday party. When everything was so perfect and nothing seemed to go wrong how was they.

"Tony?" he heard Ziva say to him and he felt her hand on upon his arm. Strange he hadn't heard anyone of them enter the room until Ziva had said something to him. McGee was on the phone obviously calling something and Gibbs was well being Gibbs barking orders and staring at Tony and the body of his father. He doesn't know how to feel, should he feel sad or angry or even jumping for joy that his father is now dead, Tony felt hollow and empty.

He shook Ziva's hand of his arm and walked out of the room feeling the urge of some fresh air and to be alone with his thoughts. Feeling a little bit guilty for shaking Ziva's hand of his arm knowing that she wants him to know that she is here for him, but Tony wanted to grieve alone at the loss of his father after all his father was until the only family had left in the world.

David DiNozzo may not have been the perfect father always drinking, shouting and more interested in his money and business than his family, but he is what he is no matter of the faults. Wondering why of all things did he come back into his life asking he come and work for him, when that hadn't turned so well he had threaten him and now he is dead without any hint of warning what so ever. How can Tony go on know? Maybe he should have chosen to go and follow his dream hoping against hope that his father will see some sense and tell him he is sorry for all the things he had done.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva left the other two so she could find Tony knowing he would need all the support he needs after seeing his father lying dead with a hole in his head and his blood surrounding him had brought some painful memories. Thinking for a mere second that body there was her half brother Ari Haswari and not David DiNozzo laying there on the motel room, but it wasn't her brother was it, instead it really was David DiNozzo the father of the one whom she loves and that is none other than Tony DiNozzo. As Ziva had exited the motel room she had nearly bumped into Ducky on the way out.

"Have you seen Tony, Ducky?" she asked the good doctor Ziva was still keen on finding Tony as one of her main priorities before she can help with the others.

"Yes I believe he is siting on a bench just outside the building," he answered her. "May suggest something to you before you go and talk to him, if that is what you are planning to do, is it not Ziva?" he knows that she and Tony are now dating and he is happy for them both.

"It is Ducky.," Ziva told the older man. " Yes you may say something to me."

"I suggest that you approach him with caution," Ducky saw the strange expression that she had on her face. "I am not saying that you are not going to do that, I am just trying to say I had already tried to talk to him and he had told me to go away and leave him alone, yes that is what he told me."

"Thank you Ducky for the warning," With that she stepped aside so Ducky could get inside to collect the body.

"Such a tragic day," she heard him say before she had walked off in order to find Tony.

**(TIVA)**

Tony looked up to see Ziva standing before him, Ziva walked up to him and Tony knows that she wants to comfort him and for that he was grateful for her concerned for him. Tony has never had anyone show concerned to him not even his stupid idiotic father had done that on his mothers funeral. Tony had had long ago learnt how to grieve alone. Not even the team had tried to console him when they had lost a dear friend and team mate Agent Caitlin Todd or better known as Kate is what she likes to be called by her friends. For so long he has tried to hide his grief from his team mates always hid behind a mask and if anyone sees what is behind that mask he will be gone or going.

"Tony," Ziva wanted to say more but she has never been very good at comforting people.

"Ziva," Tony said hoping off the bench he was siting on so was standing face to face to Ziva "Leave me alone, please." He told her quietly for he doesn't want to hurt her for just trying to be there for him.

"No I will not leave you Tony," Ziva stood her ground before him staring in his blue-green eyes. "You can't make me leave no matter how much you pull me away."

"It's push you away not pull," despite himself he smiled at that whenever Ziva says an idiom wrong it always made Tony want to smile. "I said go away Ziva or I will."

"Don't do this Tony," She begs him.

"Do what Ziva? Telling you to go away or the part where I tell you I will go away."

"Both Tony, you shouldn't be left alone Tony," Ziva was still debating whether or not it will be good idea or not to hug him. "You are grieving and possibly blaming yourself for your father's death no matter what the consequences are of your decision to stay here or go and work for father as you have always wanted. It is too late for that and how was you supposed to know your father was going to kill himself."

"Do you not think that I do not already know that by now. Ziva please just go away I want to be left alone." He turned to look at the motel doors as they opened Gibbs and the others along with his father on the gurney.

Tony than turned back to look at Ziva again and Ziva saw tears in his eyes. Before she do anything Tony walked right passed her and the others without a glance towards his father and got into the vehicle he drove to get here only to drive off.

Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Ducky and even Palmer all stood there watching Tony driving only God knows where. All them don't know how to react to this for they have never seen Tony act like this before, the Tony DiNozzo they all know and love was always laughing, making jokes and anything else that makes him tick. This was a different side of him that they seen before until now.

Ziva couldn't believe Tony had told her to go away and to leave alone when all she had wanted to do was to give him some comfort and to be there in case he does need her. But what really made her stop from going to hug him she saw his tears that was starting to fall from his beautiful blue-green eyes, eyes that usually shines with life.

**To Be Continued . . . **

**A/N: **Boy this chapter was so hard to type up. Thanks for those reviews that I have received. Anyway to make you even happier I am already typing up the next one and I will try to post it but only if you review.


	8. Chapter 8 Torn

**Chapter 8:** **Torn**

Not for first time in Tony's miserable life, has Tony so felt torn in so many places. Both of his parents are dead no child of any age should have go through that sort thing without wanting to runaway from the pain that life brings when one looses a loved one again. As far as he went was to his apartment couldn't bare to be away from the ones who have become his new family in a strange way and Ziva the woman he has fallen for. No woman has ever made feel so complete and whole again as Ziva has done so to him, because Tony has never felt so complete until she came to be a part of his life, before Ziva had come to be in his life he was a walking corpse that seeks comfort from many different women until Ziva came to be in his life and he has finally found something worth living and maybe even to die for. Maybe he should call her and apologise for what he had told her 'Go away and leave me alone' he said the same thing to Ducky when he tried to say he was sorry for his loss, who does that and tells the ones he considers as a family to go away just because they want to be there and help him? But he had shut them out and told them to leave him alone, Tony had just lost his father who had just managed to kill himself with a bullet, he knows they will forgive him in time for they do care for him one way or another, they were all there for him when he had gotten the plague but his father was not there when he needed him the most.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva and the rest of the team were all in the squad room, minus Tony of coarse. Abby had come to the squad room hoping to find Tony so she could give him a hug when she had heard the dreadful news about Tony's father had killed himself while on the phone with him. When Abby didn't see him behind his desk she turned to look at the others, Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, Ducky and even Palmer was there all had worried expression on their faces even Gibbs and Ziva who very rarely shows emotion openly as the other three. Abby can understand that Gibbs was trying to be tough and not show anything that would indicate to the others that he does care for his senior agent. With Ziva it was even more understandable seeing as she and Tony are now sleeping together and from what Abby has heard they appear to be happier now that they are going out, Abby had also heard that Tony had told her to leave him alone and wasn't just Ziva but also to Ducky as well.

"Go home people." Gibbs told his team "There's nothing more to do today, just go home you lot. Ziva tell Tony that he should take a few days off and that's an order."

With that everyone went to do as they are told. Getting an early mark doesn't come by very often but than it was understandable under the circumstances. Ziva was in the elevator as soon as it opened and than McGee had come in too. That didn't stop Ziva from collecting her thoughts, Tony may have told her to leave him alone and she was one to follow orders and requests Ziva doesn't know if she should do as Tony has requested or do the opposite and just go to Tony. Yes, that would be what she would do for no matter how many times he tells her to go away she would stand her ground and to make sure to let him know that he doesn't have to go through his pain alone.

**(TIVA)**

McGee was standing beside Ziva in the elevator waiting for the doors to opened so they could go to their cars and to go home though that may not be the case for Ziva knowing full well where she intends to go to DiNozzo's home and that made McGee's blood boil for he can not still believe the fact that Ziva and DiNozzo are going out and they appear to be happy maybe even in love. Even though he should feel sorry for DiNozzo at losing his father like that and that's what makes him feel slightly guilty at sounding cold when DiNozzo had asked him to trace the phone call but how was he supposed to know that Tony's father had just killed himself while talking to his son about something. McGee turned to look at Ziva and saw a determine expression on her face as if she had made a very important decision and McGee felt sick in his stomach knowing what she was going to do.

"Something I can help you with McGee?" he heard her ask him.

"Maybe you can and maybe you can not." What McGee really wanted to do was to kiss her for McGee has wanted to do that to her for he has not met anyone like her, she always treats him with respect and he sometimes thought that maybe just maybe she likes him back. "Is there I can help you with Ziva?" he asked her in returned.

With out any warning to Ziva he had pressed the emergency switch to stop the elevator.

"McGee what are you doing?" Ziva asked him in a startled voice. For she has never seen McGee act like this, Ziva has known for a while that he likes her maybe more than that until now.

"This." And before could say anything he kissed her on the lips with his own.

Ziva had put her hands on McGee's shoulder and shoved him off her and slapped him across the face. She put the elevator to start it again.

"McGee, I am with Tony now." She told him harshly.

"I know who you with and I don't like it one bit." He answered just as harshly.

"Than I am telling you that I happened to love Tony and he loves me back and nothing will stop me from loving him no matter what. So I am telling you know McGee that what you just did now is not to happened again." What she had just told him broke his heart at hearing that she loves Tony and not him.

"Well let me tell you this, that I have always wanted to do that to you and I will also add something else in the sauce. I have feelings for you Ziva as well and I want you to know they are not fake but real." He told Ziva in earnest.

"What are saying that my feelings for Tony are fake and yours aren't." Ziva couldn't believe this she not one bit how could more things get so much more complicated in just one day. "Well you can think again McGee." When the elevators opened to the garage she walked to her car.

McGee walked to his own car knowing that he had probably made things worse but it was well worth it he thought to himself. She will soon see sense that he is much better than DiNozzo who doesn't know the meaning of the word love. He just has to wait for opportune moment and to get Ziva alone again without making her angry.

He will show her someday that he is right and she is wrong about loving the wrong person.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva walked into the apartment that belongs to Tony hoping she will find him here. She felt really confused about what McGee had told her about his feelings for her and hoping he wouldn't do anything to jeopardise things between her and Tony. Ziva has never felt anything other than friendship towards McGee and now of all things he decides to tell her that he loves her and that Tony doesn't. That is where McGee is dead wrong for she knows that Tony does indeed loves her even if had pushed her away so he could be alone so he could grieve for his father in private.

She had found Tony lying on his bed, face up but he wasn't sleeping for he had moved to sit up on the bed to look at her.

Tony couldn't believe the woman he loves has just come to see him even if he had told her to go away she had still managed to come and see him. Ziva came to sit beside him on the bed unsure what to do or say to him.

"Thank you Ziva." He told her quietly.

"What are thanking me for?" She asked Tony.

"For not doing as I had requested of you to do." He told Ziva so in a grateful tone. "It is just that I have always grieved alone and no one has ever bothered to check if I am okay even if I tell them that I am okay when in truth I am not okay."

"I love you Tony that is why I came here and it is my pleasure to be here. I just couldn't stand to be alone tonight knowing that you are hurting." Ziva had put her hand to ruffle his hair.

"I know you do Ziva and I love you too." He watched Ziva through the dimmed light. "Ziva can you do something for me?"

"Of coarse I can," She leaned more into Tony and rested her head on his shoulder. "So ask away." Ziva told him while breathing in his scent.

Tony had rested his chin upon her hair and had one hand in her soft unruly hair while the other was around her waist before continued, "Can you stay here for the night."

"I can and I was originally was going to stay her with you." She told him running a hand down to rest on his chest feeling his heart beat while the other was on his lower back feeling content in Tony's arms "Oh and Gibbs has told me to tell you that you should take a few days off and that is an order."

"As long as you can stay here with me maybe I will follow his order."

"We can work something out tomorrow will that suit you." She wanted to stay like this forever in this embrace for she has never felt so safe in a man's arms before.

"Good, I don't know about you but you but I am tired. What do you reckon should go to sleep or do you have better things in mind before sleeping." Ziva slapped him playfully on the chest and he just laughed aloud. Kissing her on the top of her head smiling for the first time since his father called him to him he was sorry and many other things only to kill himself afterwards. He felt a couple of tears fall down his cheeks knowing that his father wasn't coming back again and now Tony couldn't tell him that maybe they could work things out and become as they once was as father and son once more.

He wrapped his arms tighter around Ziva. Ziva felt this change of mood and Ziva let him hold her tighter but not in a painful way. Tony doesn't know that about what happened with McGee earlier and that he had kissed her telling her that he too has feelings for her and she wasn't going to tell Tony not yet anyway. For now she will keep it to herself until Tony has stopped grieving for his father, a father who had destroyed his family by going for booze and his business along with his money meant more than his only son making him grieve alone when his mother had died and amongst other things.

"I love you Ziva."

"I love you too Tony."

Tony bent his so he could kiss her on the lips with his own and than he broke away so he could hold her again in his arms. As long as he has Ziva in his life and her love everything should be right again.

**To Be Continued….**

**A/N: **So tell me what you think. You all know the drill.


	9. Chapter 9 Two Weeks Later

Chapter 9: Two Weeks Later

It was two weeks later that McGee was starting to see sense. Two weeks for McGee to see that Ziva is happy enough and the same with Tony with where their relationship is heading. Two weeks later for McGee to realise that he was wrong and that the love he thought he had for Ziva was just a dream and that is what it was a dream, a dream that was starting to fade away. Two weeks later for McGee to see that Ziva was in fact very much in love with Tony and the same with Tony being in love with Ziva a love that McGee had never seen the like of it before. The others have noticed it also and you would have to be blind drunk not to see it with your own eyes. McGee has noticed that Tony was no longer looking at other women any more as if to prove that he only has eyes firmly on Ziva it was good thought McGee glad to see that they in fact are happy and now it was time for McGee to move on from Ziva. But how to talk to her? Ziva has talked to him like nothing has happened between him and that the kiss had just been a figment of her imagination. Was it that easy to forget? If Ziva can do it than so should he.

McGee began to realised his friendship with Ziva was very important and he would hate to lose it over that one thing that could tear them apart. McGee knew he had no chance for Ziva has given her heart away already and he'd hate to be the one who had broken her heart in half in the first place. He just hopes that this love between his two colleagues is strong enough to face the many perils that could break them apart.

**(TIVA)**

McGee was just wandering around a grocery store getting some groceries before he went home for the night. He saw Ziva the woman he thought he had feelings for that had quickly faded away from his mind. All he wants to do to now is to apologise to Ziva for his actions and to see if they could still stay as friends that is McGee's current plan. Maybe the reason why he had over reacted at the thought that his co-workers had started to go out because he was just simply jealous, jealousy now there is something new to him.

McGee walked up to Ziva who had put a carton of milk into a shopping basket.

"Hi Ziva." McGee greeted Ziva.

"Oh, hi McGee." Ziva greeted him back.

"Is Tony here?" McGee asked her for he cannot see Tony near her or something.

"He is here McGee. Somewhere."

"Ziva I wish I can take it back." McGee told her.

"Take what back?" Ziva asked him turning to face him probably.

"What had happened in the elevator that's what." He started "And I want to apologise for what I had did to you."

"It has been two weeks McGee and nothing had happened between than and now." Ziva told him quite simply "So why are you bringing it back up again."

"Because I have been thinking seriously for the last two weeks and have come to one conclusion and that is I should apologise to you, and that I should probably just let it go." McGee paused when he saw her sigh "And I guess I felt jealous and stupid at the same time and not thinking straight before I had kissed you in the elevator."

"These things happened McGee and gladly I accept your apology." She answered him with a small smile on her lips "Besides I sort of suspected that you had some feelings for me at some point and all I ask of you is not to do something like that again without thinking about it first."

"So we are good than." McGee had a smile of his own.

"Yes we are." Ziva smiled even more when she saw Tony coming down the aisle at the other end towards them.

"That is good that you forgave me for I don't want to ruined the friendship between us." McGee said while watching Ziva as she watched Tony.

"Hey probie." Tony says to him when he came up to them and than put an arm around Ziva's waist "Fancy seeing you here."

"The same with you Tony." McGee tells him with a smirk.

"Ziva made me." Tony said amusingly when Ziva smacked him on his backside playfully.

"You were the one who suggested it in the first place." Ziva glared at him but had a smile on her lips at the same time.

"I did not suggest anything at all. All I said was that I was out of milk and was starting to get low on bread and amongst over things." Says Tony.

**(TIVA)**

There was man down at the over end of the aisle watching the three agents talking to one another and what really caught his eye was the man that had an arm around the waist of the woman. While the other agent was laughing at them when the woman had slapped the other man on the backside.

Woman was attractive the man couldn't deny that to himself. But what really made him watch them was because of the man holding hands with the attractive woman's. Tony DiNozzo who the man swore that the last time he had seen his old partner he was bleeding from a gunshot wound from his shoulder. He had only shot Tony so he can get him out of the way but that didn't work out well for another man had come in and all he said was that he didn't know where the shot came from. That man was Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. Only Tony knows who had tried to shoot him and for that the man owes him for that.

**(NCIS)**

Tony sensed some one was watching them and he turned around to look behind him and he saw that there was a man staring at them with unfriendly eyes. That man was none other than his old partner from Baltimore, Detective Simon Snares the partner that had tried to kill him Tony knew why but he didn't to go back there again.

**(NCIS)**

Simon saw Tony turn around as if he sensed someone was watching him and his friends. Simon knew he would recognise him, I mean who doesn't the persons who has tried to kill them in the past. It was than that Simon realised he would have to something to DiNozzo, the man who had turned Simon's life into hell. How to do so without raising anything supposition? Maybe he could do something to the attractive woman beside him for it was obvious they are together? Or he could just shot him again and make he does die this time without interruption.

One way or another it is all so Simon Snares could reclaim his honour and to get his life back together for once and for all. Tony DiNozzo is a dead man.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**A/N: **I do hope you like this chapter. This was a tense chapter write up in such a short time. So pretty please tell me what you think. Okay I better go and do not worry I will find time to do the other chapter for I am at the moment moving house just thought to let you know in case you have thought I have abandon you.


	10. Chapter 10 The New Threat

**Chapter 10: ****The New Threat**

Simon Snares was heading down the aisle towards the three agents while keeping eyes firmly on DiNozzo's at the same time.

"Hello DiNozzo," Snares said to DiNozzo who just stared at him showing no emotions that could help Snares in to how his old partner is reacting at seeing him again.

"Simon its been a long time." DiNozzo said.

"Yes it has." Snares had noticed that the others were watching him and Tony. The other man had a curious look on his face, and the attractive woman, who was holding Tony's hand, had the look that she doesn't trust him and he had better watch out. That had Snares wondering that maybe DiNozzo had told her what had happened between him and DiNozzo or she just doesn't trust his intentions and she can read people's minds.

"Is there something I can help you with Snares?" DiNozzo asks him and his guard is still on firmly in place.

"No, just thought to say to my old partner and now I am saying good-bye." Snares had told him while trying to keep his temper from showing. "The last time I saw you, you had just been shot in the shoulder while out on a raid in a warehouse in Baltimore and was the last I saw you and it was the last case for us as partners."

DiNozzo didn't say anything back in return, so Snares had just walked past DiNozzo and had deliberately bumped in to him as he passed the three agents. The woman was now full on glaring at him now and the other man had a look of disgust. That had just told Snares that his old partner has found some friends who are loyal to him and that they would do anything to help his old partner. Now he has the perfect plan in his head maybe he could have some fun in the process of trying to find a way to destroy his old partner, Tony DiNozzo for good this time.

**(TIVA)**

Tony just watched Simon Snares as he walked off, his old partner who had tried to kill him to cover up his mess. No one really knows what had happened at the warehouse not even Gibbs knows what had happened that day, even though Gibbs was there but he wasn't the one who saw the shooter that had put a bullet through Tony's shoulder.

"Tony who was that man?" Ziva asked him.

"That Ziva was Simon Snares, he was my partner in Baltimore." Tony told the other two. Trying to keep his tone guarded but not to warrant any more questions from either of them. For in truth he doesn't have all the answers they seek.

"Your partner?" McGee asked for he was curious for he has not heard about what had caused Tony to leave Baltimore and than joining NCIS until now.

"Yeah, what did you not think that I did any of the cases by myself did you McGee?" Tony didn't want to tell the others while they are in a grocery store.

McGee didn't answer the question.

"What happened between you and Simon Snares than?" it was Ziva's turn to ask. "For he had said the last time he saw you, was when you had gotten shot while on a raid in a warehouse."

"That's true it did happened and that some one had shot me and that is about it really." Tony said.

"Do you know who that shooter was?" Ziva asked again.

"No I don't know," Tony lied and he hated it when he has to lie to Ziva and McGee for he would trust them not to shoot him "Not even Gibbs knows who it was and I don't know about Simon for after that raid I never saw him again."

Tony could tell they wanted to ask more "Now can we drop it for I would like to get out of here and to have some dinner." He said and with that he walked off from them leaving them behind watching him. He exited the store and headed for his car and to wait for Ziva to come out with the groceries and possibly McGee as well.

"DiNozzo." Tony saw Simon Snares standing just outside the doors leading into the grocery store.

"Snares." Tony greeted him while still walking to his car. "So what really brings you to Washington?" he asked Snares who was now walking beside him.

Stopping to face his old partner fully. Simon Snares hasn't changed much since the last time he saw him, his dark hair was starting to grey at his temples

"Oh, seeing some cousins of mine." Simon told him.

"Now why do I get the feeling that you are for something else entirely?" asked Tony in a not so convincing way.

"I see that you do remember what had happened."

"Yeah I do remember what had happen at that warehouse."

"What a pity, I never really meant to do what I did to you, but I guess you do have that effect on people."

"As far as I remember no one else that I work for has never done what you had did to me."

"You must consider yourself lucky than."

"Nope you see it is a thing called trust. Something you fail to get. Trust that is what makes teams work if you do not have that trust you have to earn it."

Tony was just full on glaring now at Simon.

"Well, DiNozzo I must leave you now." Simon said to Tony "We will meet again DiNozzo and the next time we do me I will make sure the job I had failed to do before succeeding and finishing it."

With that Simon walked up to Tony and punched him in the face before Tony was aware of had happened. Tony had hit his side view mirror on his car as he hit the ground hard and than Simon had kicked him in the ribs a few times before walking in the distance laughing to himself.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva and McGee went out of the grocery store carrying paper bags in their hands and than they saw Simon Snares walking towards a taxi and than it took off. Heading towards Tony's car they saw Tony scrambling to get back to his feet while cradling his stomach and that he was bleeding from a cut on his left temple. That made Ziva and McGee drop their groceries and run towards Tony.

"Tony." Ziva says to Tony when she and McGee had finally reached him. "McGee, I think you better call Gibbs and tell him what happen." Ziva told her fellow colleague.

"Sure and shall I tell Gibbs everything including Tony's former partner Simon Snares as the possible suspect." Ziva just glanced at his way before steering Tony towards a bench that was near his car so he could sit down. "Should I call an ambulance while I am at."

"No, I do not need a doctor I am find you two." Tony told the others so.

"Find we'll call Ducky than." Ziva sounded frustrated when she had Tony so and than she looked at McGee and nodded her head at him. "Now Tony why do you not tell us what had happened." Ziva didn't really want to sound so demanding and bossy at the same time. But Tony had just been hurt while she wasn't there to protect him and that is making her feel really frustrated.

Tony was just looking at her with those beautiful blue-green eyes of his and Ziva had to sit next to Tony and to fight of the urge to kiss him to see if it would take away his pain. Instead she just reached her hand to take a look at the cut on left temple but put it down again before she decided against touching it and went to touch his hand before getting up again.

"Ah Gibbs is on his way and he is bringing Ducky with him." McGee came back to join them to tell the others what is going on.

"Now we wait." Ziva said to her colleagues.

"Now we wait." McGee said in a reply.

Tony didn't say anything in reply instead he had put his hand back on to his stomach where Simon Snares had kicked him. He thought seeing his father again had hurt but seeing his old partner is so much worse for at least his father hadn't tried to kill him and try to cover it up by blaming it on some one else.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**A/N: **Don't make me beg for a review of any kind whether it is good or bad one either way it is a way to let me know it is okay or not.


	11. Chapter 11 Agent Down

**Chapter 11: ****Agent Down**

"Tony what really happened at the warehouse?" Ziva asked Tony just when Gibbs and Ducky had turned up.

"I already told you what had happened at the warehouse." Tony answered Ziva.

"Now why don't I believe that?" Ziva knew that Tony was lying about something.

"Yes DiNozzo what did happened at the warehouse?" Gibbs asked his agent.

"You already know what had occurred in that warehouse boss." Tony was trying very hard no to snap at the others.

"I know that you got shot while at the warehouse but I never did see nor found any one. The only person I had found there at the time was Snares." Gibbs told Tony "and remember DiNozzo I didn't arrive until afterwards so I did not see any movement that could indicate that there was a person or person other than you and Snares at the time of the shooting."

"Find I will tell you but not here." Tony told the others.

"Everything." Ziva said to Tony.

"Yes." With that Tony sighed to himself mentally "May ask why?"

"It may or not help us as to why Snares wants to kill you." Ziva explained to Tony while staring him down.

"What makes you all think that it was Snares who had hit me and not some one else?" Tony asked another question.

"Because McGee and I saw Snares walking away with a smug look on his face." Ziva told him so. "That is why we suspect him."

Tony didn't say anything else in return to Ziva and the others but just watched them all, not knowing what he had done to deserve friends like these lot. Knowing that they would do anything to help him, even though he can be a pain in the arse sometimes, they would all be there for him in times like these. Of course he would be there for them in return and that is what you call a family.

**(TIVA)**

Everyone was gathered at the headquarters even Abby was there. Tony was telling them all what had really happened in Baltimore and the truth behind at how he had ended up being shot in the first place. Tony had been shot because he had found the person of interest was Simon Snares his partner in Baltimore and was the reason why he had been shot.

"That is what had truly happened." Tony told the others in a sombre voice. "And now he wants to finish the job he had failed to do at the warehouse."

"If he had wanted to finish the job. Why didn't he just kill you at the car park?" McGee asked his teammate.

"He probably thought that by giving me a warning so he could probably scare me, probie." Tony told McGee. "Any more questions."

"Why did you not say anything?" Gibbs asked him that's all Gibbs really wants to know about is why Tony didn't say a word about what really had happened at the warehouse.

"I don't know why I didn't say anything." Tony said to Gibbs. "Even if I did tell any one what difference would it have made? I still got shot by my partner who had told everyone the lie at the start that it was some one else even though there was no one else at the warehouse besides us until you had arrived."

"We could have locked Snares away." Gibbs told him so.

"Yes, we could have but who would have believed about what had happened." Tony sighed, "I was a cop who no one really trusted any ways because of how I had moved from place to place in under every two years or so."

"Well what had happened in the past is in the past now." Ziva says so while having a hand on Tony's shoulder as he was siting on his chair. "What we can do is try to find Snares before he can try and kill Tony."

"Right let get to it peoples." Gibbs barked and every one was moving doing everything without being told what to do. "I am going for coffee."

Ziva gave Tony's shoulder a slight squeeze before going over to her desk so she could do her bit to stop some one from killing the man she loves. That some one was Tony's old partner Simon Snares, there was something out there that is threatening to tear them apart. First it was his father asking Tony to come and work for him, and when Tony told his father he is staying here, and than his father commits suicide and the events that had followed afterwards. Now some one is threatening to kill Tony and may succeed in that but not if Ziva has something to say about that, she would stand aside and let Snares take the man she loves away from her without a fight.

**(TIVA)**

They had eventually had found Simon's home address and the four agents came to stop in front of it along with some back up. The house was on a farm just outside the city. Putting on bulletproof vests on just in case they are needed, Tony and McGee went around the back while Ziva and Gibbs went to the front of the house.

"Stop" Snares voice shouted through the house. "Every one just stay where you are."

No one listened so they just knock down the doors and entered the building. Meeting heavy firepower on both sides indicating that Snares is not alone and he had some company.

There was some shouting and screaming and than there was a big silence.

The silence was broken when Ziva had shouted "Tony!"

Ziva had gone in search of Tony and than she had found him on the floor in a pool of blood, his blood coming from a wound to the chest. Ziva ran towards Tony so she could check for a pulse and she found it just by sheer luck, Gibbs and McGee had found Ziva holding her jacket to stop the bleeding.

Trying hard not show any of her tears in front of McGee and Gibbs. She just couldn't let her tears fall now not yet while there is still a chance that Tony will survive Ziva didn't care if the other two was in the room when she bent down and gave Tony a kiss on the lips before letting him go. The ambulance had finally arrived and they came to work their magic on Tony and many of the others that had received wounds from the gunfire.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**A/N: **Just one more chapter to go and is all ready thinking of doing a sequel. So do not panic my dear friends. Now tell me that you like this or not.


	12. Chapter 12 The Proposal

**Chapter 12: ****The Proposal**

Tony was still recuperating in hospital from a wound he had received in a gun-fire to the chest, Simon Snares was no where to be found he was presumed dead and his goons had died as well and only on of Snares' goons had survived and is now rotting away in jail. Only one agent had been killed and some had received minor wounds that were treatable at the scene. Tony just hoped that was else to come a head can be easily fixable for he couldn't face it if something did come and try to tear his family apart and more so to him and Ziva for he could bear to loose her.

Tony swung his head around towards the door and saw the woman who had stolen his heart was standing there smiling at him, her beautiful unruly hair was out just the way he likes it.

"Sweet cheeks." Tony smiled at her in return "How wonderful for you to come and see me."

"How can I not come and see you?" Ziva asked cheekily. "I have good news for you."

"You have good news for me." Tony had smug smile on his face and it was than that he realised that this was a woman he couldn't live with out, a woman he would gladly die for as long as she is happy that is all he is concerned about. "Come and sit beside me my love and tell me your good news."

Ziva did so and sat beside on his hospital "You get to home today," she told him so and kissed him on his cheek.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"No," Ziva feigned a look of shock but they cracked up and started to laugh.

"Well what are you waiting for Ziva go get the papers so I can sign out and I can go home with you beside be." Ziva went to collect the papers so Tony can sign out.

**(TIVA)**

Tony was sitting on Ziva's couch while Ziva had went to the bathroom it was than that Tony couldn't get this idea out of his head and wondered how Ziva would react to it for they have been going out for only a few months ago now, Ziva came out the bathroom and walked up so she sit next to Tony on the couch.

"Ziva can I ask you something?" Tony asked her when she had just sat down and rested her head upon his shoulder.

"Of course you can." Ziva told him truthfully.

"What I am about to ask you is a big thing for me." Tony told her and he felt Ziva sit up to look him in the eyes dark rich chocolate brown eyes locked onto blue-green eyes the colour of the ocean.

Tony took a deep breath or air before telling Ziva while holding her gaze with his. Holding her hand in his.

"Will you marry me Ziva."

"What did you just say?" Ziva didn't whether or not to trust her ears.

"I have been thinking for the last few days and I have realised something. You are the reason for me to choose over my father and you are the reason why I lived when I knew I should have died. You Ziva is the reason for me to not to look at other women for you are the one woman I could see myself marrying. So I am asking you Ziva David to marry me?" Tony had magically had a small box in his hand and looking at Ziva at the same time to let her know that he is being sincere in this decision.

"Yes." Ziva had said it so quietly.

"What was that I didn't here it?" Tony asked her.

"Tony DiNozzo I will love to marry you even if you can be the pain in the donkey sometimes." Ziva smiled at him.

"It's pain in the ass not donkey." Tony couldn't stop smiling and he opened the small box to reveal the ring inside. It had a small diamond surrounded by rubies; the band was a white gold with yellow gold woven together. He placed the ring on her ring finger on the left hand.

Tony and Ziva was holding each other and kissing in the end.

**AND CUT**

**A/N: **Alas this story has come to the end but fear not for I am planning for a sequel. I do hope you have enjoyed the story as much as I have while writing it. Though I do admit some of it is a bit confusing for me for I had just typed this story with no idea where it is heading for I just typed it.


End file.
